The present invention relates to a coupling member of a pipe coupling.
There is known a coupling member of a pipe coupling which includes a female coupling member and a male coupling member. Such a pipe coupling may include a valve disposed in the inside thereof, the valve e functioning to open and close a fluid passage in the coupling member. An example of one such type of valve is one that is configured to comprise a rotatable valve member which defines a spherical shape as a whole, and rotatable about a predetermined pivotal axis, wherein when the valve member is in a first rotational position about the pivotal axis, a spherical outer surface of the rotatable valve member is sealingly engaged with a peripheral end-opening edge of a fluid passage portion in the coupling member to close the fluid passage; while when the valve member is in a second rotational position, a through hole formed through the rotatable valve member is aligned with the fluid passage to thereby open the fluid passage. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Sho 58-160692.)